African Pygmy Hedgehog
Also White-Bellied Hedgehog, Four-Toed Hedgehog, and East African Hedgehog. Cat *Wary of unfamiliar people, but able to strike up friendly relationships *Prefer warmer climates; become drowsy, slower and grumpier when cold *Require a lot of room and dislike the feeling of enclosed spaces *Like to have a 'home base' where you can curl up and feel safe and secure *When depressed, you may sleep excessively, refuse to eat, engage in repetitive behaviour or even self-harm *Like to look around and see what's happening even in the middle of a task or activity *Opportunistic; will make do with many different materials *May be inclined to indulge in treats *Tend to be quite nervous in temperament and will go on the defensive when threatened *When feeling threatened, you will respond at once to put up your 'armour' and leave yourself all but invulnerable *The more used to somebody you are, the less nervous you will be around them *Have many methods of avoiding or deterring danger *Will warn off potential enemies *Have truly unique, perplexing, and almost ingenius methods of self-defence which have to be seen to be believed *Enjoy attention, but not all the time; you are quite content with spending time with your friends for short but regular, rather than long but infrequent, periods of time *Most sociable when fully awake; a bit grumpy when you just want to sleep *It is generally clear by your body language when you are willing to be friendly with somebody *Considered a solitary person, and are quite happy working individually, but you're more social than people give you credit for *Can be grumpy (especially when not feeling well), but generally enjoy being in the company of friends *Like to follow your friends around, to the point that you may get under peoples' feet *Consider bribery acceptable - treats certainly help to win you over *May unintentionally offend people *May try to flee an unfamiliar place *Not overly social with the oppoite sex; you will come to a sort of tentative truce at best *While you enjoy variety, you need consistency in your life *Don't like change; you will become withdrawn for a little while until you adjust *Sensitive to disturbances in balance *Intelligent, and you will reveal this fact if given the opportunity *Possess a good memory; you can learn all manner of things and are a problem-solver *Neat and clean by nature *Have a "better safe than sorry" attitude *Have a few natural talents and like to practise them *Naturally energetic; you are "on the go" for most of your waking hours *Like to be up and around in the early morning, or late evening *Like to play and be active, but tire quickly *You're the sort of person to hate boredom; with nothing to do you will be restless, feel sorry for yourself, and become indifferent *You may attack out of fear, defence or alarm *Virtually immune to attacks or comments of any kind *Thoroughly investigate unfamiliar objects and are irresistably attracted to some *Very well-behaved: rarely do you lash out aggressively *Contrarily, there are times you could be called far from peaceful; when dealing with somebody who invades your privacy you will become agitated and aggressive *Can come to conflict if people don't keep out of your way; you're not a socially gregarious person *Not territorial, but you like people to keep their distance and not invade your privacy *Know every nook and cranny of your territory and have well-defined routes *Very expressive both vocally and in your body language: you will indicate when you are relaxed and secure, or distrusting and fearful Basic Summary *Overall, you are a generally trusting, inquisitive, charming, docile, affectionate, and highly interesting person Male *When it comes to a mate, you are eager to please; the more they resist your advances, the harder you try Female *Tend to play more than hard-to-get Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z